The Darkest Night
by WolfSam
Summary: Visit a small clan momentarily, to witness it's worse betrayal happen right in front of your eyes. What happens when a stab of jealousy becomes all out rage and hatred? What would happen when a small thought could escape and make itself a reality? In your eyes, a life is just a bug you would crush, no hesitation. What will everyone think if they ever found out? /Oc, one-shot/


Glistening red eyes met faded blue ones.  
The surrounding night was black and lifeless, almost fitting the mood of the scene in question.  
From what could be seen, there seemed to be a small, slim cat hovering above a medium, thicker cat.  
The small cat's coat seemed to be dark grey with what looked like black splatter all over it. It's red eyes glistened though even the darkest night this world had to offer.  
"This could have been avoided…" She muttered, the sympathy in her voice vanishing as she continued on.

"We could have been good friends."  
Her paw lifted, wiping her eye and leaving a red stain on her slightly ruffled fur.  
The cat under her could only breath. Her head was laying on its side, yet her eyes were glued to her company's. Her pelt was a plain color of light grey, yet there seemed to be a bright color of red that had colored itself all over her previously clean belly fur.  
The dark cat looked angry, but then her face turned to a sad one. It seemed she was having conflicting emotions about the whole situation, if only her mind could be read.  
Finally, settling on sad eyes, red eyes lowered themselves to meet blue ones again.  
The victim attempted to lift a paw, only to be swatted down by the smaller cat.

"I want you to know that I'll take care of him." The dark cat assured, placing her tail over her red friend.  
"I'll love him more then you ever could. That, I promise."

The light grey cat attempted to move once again, but again, was only held down by her attacker.  
"Please. Don't make this any harder, Lunar. You're going to make me regret this."

Lunar's breathing began to get shallow, her chest jerking slightly as she moved her mouth in panic, trying to speak her last words.  
Although her friend wouldn't allow it.  
"You know, if you wouldn't have acted like a scared misunderstood angel, he wouldn't have taken an interest in you…" She sniffed. "If you wouldn't have ran to him like a lost kitten and begged for his attention like a starving apprentice…"  
The dark warrior's claws tightened its grip into the ground.

"If _you_ didn't steal him away from _me_….!"

She croaked, then grew quiet.

Lunar slowly began to close her eyes, her breathing finally began to grow soft again. Though she was persistent. With the last of her dying power, she looked up to the distraught cat, and opened her mouth.  
"He loves me." She began, obviously beginning to get a negative reaction of the other cat.  
"You'll be found out…"

"**SHUT UP!"** The opposite cat yelled, striking her victim with a claw to the ear.  
Yet, it was too late, she was already gone.  
As she stared at her limp prey, the cat began to shake violently, eventually collapsing on the floor.  
"It was for the best!" Her voice shook. "It was for him! It was for him!" She repeated.  
That was all she said for the remanded of this night.

* * *

"Its Lunar! Lunar is dead!"

The news hit the clan like lighting would to the ground.  
No cat was expecting such tragic news like this on such a lovely day.  
The sky was a bright orange and the air smelled of beautiful flowers who were generous enough to share their scent.  
It was all wasted. Wasted by the news of their beloved clan member, Lunar.  
A familiar dark grey cat, with black splatter had walked up to a male cat, who was slightly bigger in size and longer. His left eye seemed to be clawed up, but the rest of him remained untouched, clean and smooth white fur.  
"How…" He spoke as he heard her walk behind him.  
"How…" His eyes began to fill with sadness that began to flood and fall from his cheeks.  
As the dark cat made her way next to him, he placed his head on her shoulder, letting out all the anger, frustration and distress he had growing inside of him.

The she-cat's face turned sad, and upset as she saw her whole life before her shed his tears.  
"Lunar is in StarClan now. Please, she's okay…" She teared up, set on keeping her facade.  
"Who ever did this, we'll find them, Crowwing. I'm here for you."

Crowwing began to cry harder, pressing his whole body against her friend.  
Her only managed to sputter a few words before continuing his distressed actions, "Thank you, Mewwing." He sniffed. "Who ever did this…will pay…"  
Mewwing blinked, and looked on ahead.  
Mewwing was sure she would never get caught. Breaking one promise to her lover wouldn't hurt, _right?_ He didn't need to know.  
All he needed to realize, was that she was there for him. There when Lunar couldn't be. When she _won't_ be.  
As the other cats looked on, she gave a small smile to herself.

_Now, he's mine._

_All mine.  
_

* * *

**This is incredibly short, I know! It's meant to be! This is just a small excerpt on a whole other story I have cooking up inside of my bubble brain.  
Even though I doubt anyone will actually read this/enjoy it, if you want more, just ask! I may make a whole story on this.  
Maybe not only this, but the clan in general. Some crazy stuff happens maan.  
Well, thanks for reading if you did! Please review if you have anything to say! Thanks!3**


End file.
